The Oort Cloud
The Oort Cloud is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Byzantine Consternation Profile Backstory: Very long ago, there was a bunch of stars that didn't matter. You were one of them. We don't know what really caused it, but for some reason a harmless cloud of dust around the sun got stirred, and with an immense strength pushed its way towards the end of the universe, every end at the same time even. Maybe that day it was very windy over at your house. Maybe it felt as if the rain was seeping through your umbrella. The Oort Cloud killed you, and everything you loved. You don't even have to be grateful for it allowing you to exist, if it wasn't for Oort, you would exist regardless, and probably live a lot longer. Because of it, you don't exist anymore in a few years. The Oort Cloud had always been a bit ill. There was this whole bunch of suns inside of it, sometimes causing heat, sometimes thawing out and giving the room an air-conditioner cold. Oort could never quite place a finger on it, but it always felt sort of weird, and figured now was as good a time as any to finally get rid of it. In all of its existence before the battle, the Oort Cloud did exactly one thing. It caused the big crush. The universe collapsed on itself, cramping everything together tinier still until it basically folded into what it once was. Millions of lives were lost, but that was all before it even started. The few that died when the planets got too close weren't a pretty sight with their molecules torn from each other, but the vast amount of death that universe had already been through made it seem less worth mourning for, had there been anything left that could mourn. The planets all became themselves again. What it all was at heart. It was a very bad idea. Really, nobody knew why they bothered in the first place. Description/Abilities: The Oort Cloud is more or less a dome, or rather a veil, that stretches over whatever world it inhabits (ours) and acts as some sort of protective skin. It's there to make sure extrauniversal influence doesn't screw too much shit over, and that we can all live happy people lives on our people planet. If one could see past the atmosphere and whatever else we got mucking about in the sky, like planets and stars and whatnot, we'd see, well, another layer of stars. These stars move considerably faster, even visible to the naked eye, and are a lot more vibrant and viscuous. If we grabbed at them, probably to play god and remove them like we just did with the planets, it'd be like grabbing this text from your computer screen. What is a protective veil that keeps stuff from going through is also a time bomb, ready to slowly press what's inside it together like a crumpled heap of paper or a forlorn sand castle. Oort will devour worlds, slowly crushing its periphery, and then more, and even more until it's left with just a mass of energy. That raw power is just enough to make the jump from one universe to the next, where it can continue the cycle. Our universe really didn't stand out in the grand scheme of things. Oh, don't be upset. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Byzantine Consternation Characters Category:Non-Humans